<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Leader and The Inventor by b4b4boo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551998">The Leader and The Inventor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/b4b4boo/pseuds/b4b4boo'>b4b4boo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Irouma - Freeform, One-Sided Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/b4b4boo/pseuds/b4b4boo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miu and Kokichi are best friends. However, Miu had began to grow feelings for him but she's not sure if it could work out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kokichi's let down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place in an AU where the killing game never happened and they're kinda just chilling at an actual school also Miu and Kokichi are best friends here ( except they won't be for long &gt;:))) )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since they’ve met, Kokichi and Miu have grown extremely close. Constantly messing with others together, they seem to have truly found one another and it was plain to see because when you saw one of them, the other wasn’t far. After almost half a year of being close friends, Miu became one of the few people Kokichi had opened up to. This meant that she was able to see the kind side of him that wasn’t completely covered up by his lies and in return, he got to see the pleasant side of her which wasn’t overly obnoxious. Due to this, she knew that Kokichi had a major crush on Shuichi for a while. However, things sort of went south for him after he found out that Shuichi had begun dating Kaede.<br/>
She didn’t admit it of course, but she was sort of relieved. She knew if they had ended up together, she’d be jealous. For a while now, she’d caught herself feeling things for Kokichi that friends normally wouldn’t. The fact that he trusted her alot, enough to tell her how he was feeling, made her feel special too. She doubted he would humiliate her in front of others about it if she were to tell him, but she felt like it would make him feel weird and she really treasured him as a friend. Another reason of course was because she was pretty sure that he was strictly into guys, and you shouldn’t have crushes on people who’s sexualities contradict your relationship with them. However, now Miu and Kokichi both sat at a table in the corner of the dining room during breakfast, making snarky comments towards the happy couple.<br/>
“Look at those two, they’re literally like a centimeter apart!”, Kokichi commented.<br/>
“Haha, I think they’re trying to fuse or something.”, Miu added.<br/>
“How could he like someone like Kaede?! She literally has like a mop wig or something!”<br/>
“Yeah right? How could he like someone who genuinely supports him?”, The inventor teased.<br/>
“I genuinely support him!”, The leader snapped back.<br/>
“Yeah right, I think you’re better at confusing him.”<br/>
“He likes puzzles, he’s a detective! I’m literally a walking puzzle!”<br/>
“Maybe he’d like a break once in a while.”<br/>
“Oh my god.”, Kokichi paused, “His hand is literally on her thigh!”<br/>
“Holy shit!”, Miu laughed.<br/>
“Do you think they did anything yet?”<br/>
“Probably!”<br/>
“I didn’t think Shuichi was so easy.”, Kokichi whimpered.<br/>
“He’s a teenage boy, of course he’d be eager. Especially a touch-starved virgin like him!”,<br/>
“Whatever.”, Kokichi trailed off as he stood up, “I’m gonna mess with them a little, wanna help?”<br/>
“Mess with them? How?”<br/>
“After I give you the thumbs up, come over and say happy birthday to me.”<br/>
“Huh?”<br/>
“I’m gonna tell them it’s my birthday to mess with them.”, The leader walked over to the new couple.<br/>
“Oh, hi Kokichi! How are you-”, Kaede’s greeting was cut short by a wail.<br/>
“WAAAAAAAAAH! Shuichi, you’re so mean!”<br/>
“Huh?!”, Shuichi jolted, along with Kaede, “What happened?”<br/>
“Don’t act like you don’t know! I can’t believe you!”<br/>
“Uhh…”, The detective gave a nervous smile, “I… really can’t remember.”<br/>
“You seriously forgot that it was my birthday today!”, Kokichi pointed a finger in accusation.<br/>
“Ah?! It is?!”<br/>
“Uh, yeah! I totally remember when yours is, September 7th! I even remember Kaede’s! But you forgot mine! Woe is me!”, The leader placed his hand behind his back, signaling to Miu.<br/>
“I’m really sorry, Kokichi… I was sure it wasn’t until June…”<br/>
“Hey happy birthday, Kokichi.”, The inventor walked over.<br/>
“Thank you! At least someone remembered!”, Kokichi wiped away his forced tears.<br/>
“Of course I did. How could anyone forget?”<br/>
The couple looked at the other two with wide eyes.<br/>
“Hahaha! I lied! It’s not even my birthday today!”, The leader instantly changed into his old demeanor.<br/>
“Ah…” The two said in unison as the other two burst out laughing.<br/>
“Let’s go watch TV, Miu!”, Kokichi suggested.<br/>
“I’m down.”<br/>
The two friends left together, leaving Shuichi and Kaede still speechless. They entered Kokichi’s room, sitting themselves down on his bed.<br/>
“Okie dokie, whatcha wanna watch?”, Kokichi asked.<br/>
“How about-”<br/>
“Boring!”, He giggled, “Just kidding! But I think I already know what you wanna watch, right?”<br/>
He switched his TV to an obscure kids’ channel.<br/>
“You know me too well.”, Miu glanced away and twirled her hair.<br/>
“It’s kinda good to watch something mindless once in a while, thinking all the time is hard.”<br/>
“What’s that supposed to mean?”<br/>
“It means breaks are good.”, Kokichi chuckled into his hand while facing away like a mischievous child.<br/>
Miu groaned, knowing well that he fed off of annoying others. She should be annoyed, but she felt he was charming… in his own way. Anyway, she drifted off into lala land with Kokichi as she watched the dancing technicolor cartoon characters.<br/>
“Hey, Miu?”, The leader suddenly said.<br/>
“Uh, yeah?”<br/>
“How come you don’t have any crushes on anyone?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Taking a risk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Totally not projecting myself onto Miu at all &gt;:')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What?”, Miu was alerted.<br/>

“Ah, it’s only a question. But I’ve been gushing over Shuichi for a long time and I noticed that you don’t seem to like anyone.”<br/>

Was he reading her mind?<br/>

“No, that’s not it. Maybe I don’t like anyone here.”, Miu glanced to the side, biting her lip.<br/>

“What about Rantaro? You don’t like him?”<br/>

“Why would I like a creep like him?”<br/>

“You have to admit he’s sort of hot, right Miu?”, Kokichi giggled.<br/>

Did he already give up on his crush on Shuichi for Rantaro?!<br/>

“He’s a weirdo, Kokichi! He gives me strange vibes, the way he’s always so secretive and all…”<br/>

“That adds to his cuteness! You know Miu, everyone here is sort of cute, how can you not take advantage of it?”<br/>

“Wait, you think everyone here is cute?!”<br/>

“I wouldn’t date everyone here, but it’s true, don’t you think?”<br/>

“You little perv, Kokichi!”<br/>

“I can say someone is cute without liking them like that!”, The leader said in playful anger.<br/>

“So what makes you like someone then?”<br/>

“Well, my number one rule is they have to be exciting. I could never like a boring person.”<br/>

“Shuichi is pretty boring.”.<br/>

“Shuichi is NOT boring, he’s lots of fun to mess around with! I love seeing him get all flustered when I tease him about something.”, Kokichi defended.<br/>

“Do you think I’m boring?”<br/>

“Why? Do you want me to like you?”<br/>

Miu squealed in surprise.<br/>

“Haha just kidding, Miu.”, He chuckled, “But no, you’re not boring at all. I couldn’t even hang out with someone who is boring. I hate people who can’t take a joke.”<br/>

“Thanks I guess...”, The inventor twirled her hair once again.<br/>

“What makes you like someone?”, Kokichi asked.<br/>

“Ah… you want my actual honest answer?”<br/>

“No, I want you to lie about it.”<br/>

“Very funny, Kokichi.”, Miu took a deep breath, “I guess I really just want someone who genuinely cares about me, you know?”<br/>

“I thought you wanted someone who DOESN’T care about you!”<br/>

“Kokichi!”<br/>

“Yeah Miu, I’m listening!”, The leader flashed his iconic puppy-eyes, “Please don't be mad at me.”<br/>

After a pause and making sure she was being heard, she spoke, “I really haven’t gotten around to dating anyone because I’m afraid that… I’m scared that I’ll be left alone, you know? That I’m only... going to be used. I just want someone who actually cares about me.”<br/>

Kokichi stood silent for a moment, realizing Miu was really spilling her heart out. He was never really good at comforting people, but he decided to give it his best shot.<br/>

“Why do you think people would leave you?”<br/>

“...Well, it’s happened before where like… I really like someone, but they ended up using me and leaving.”, The inventor began tearing up, but faced the wall.<br/>

“Miu?”, The leader touched her arm in concern.<br/>

“Mhmm?”, She tried hardest to not cry, she really didn’t want to but she wasn't used to talking to people about things that truly bother her deeply.<br/>

“That’s an asshole move they pulled on you.”<br/>

“I know, but it’s just been a fear of mine since. It’s hard being able to trust anyone.”<br/>

“I can totally relate, Miu. People can be total dicks sometimes.”<br/>

Miu was turning red from holding onto her tears, but she gave up on holding them in when she felt a comforting embrace surround her.<br/>

“Kokichi...”, She muttered between a sob.<br/>

They both stood quiet, enjoying each other’s warmth for a minute.<br/>

After her emotions subsided a little, Kokichi’s words cut through the silence, “I’m sorry that happened to you, Miu. No one deserves to feel like that.”<br/>

“Thanks, Kokichi.”<br/>

Kokichi’s soft side was always surreal to Miu, since it rarely came out. However, it confirmed her theory that even though he seemed to thrive on the irritation of others, he did really care about her. Either way, it just made her like him all the more.<br/>

“I don’t want to see you get hurt like that, but sometimes risks are an important part of life. Taking risks was one of the ways that I was able to feel more comfortable in this world. Nothing feels better after a risk going right. Who knows, maybe your soulmate is right at this school with you.”, He smiled.<br/>

“Risks?”, Miu echoed.<br/>

“Yeah, you never know what-”, Kokichi’s eyes went wide when he was interrupted by a new presence on his mouth.<br/>

Miu did it, she took a risk just like he suggested. The kiss only lasted a split second before she pulled away though, Kokichi still in shock. It didn’t take long for him to snap out of it though, as he giggled while he pulled her back towards him, kissing her more passionately than before.<br/>

“I knew it.”, Kokichi proudly claimed.<br/>

“No you didn’t you liar…”, Miu's eyes refused to meet his as she played with her long hair, obviously a nervous wreck.<br/>

The leader chuckled and snuggled himself into Miu’s side, cherishing this moment they shared together. She joined in, she had never felt like this before.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>